Hunters
by blackNdeadly
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is a fan of the TV show, The Hunters. When thrown into the world of the supernatural, she finds herself fight alongside the main characters, Eric and Pam Northman. Will she find love in the most bizarre places? AU,OOC,lemons coming soon. ON HAITUS...sorry guys...


**Hey all,**

**Well, I had this idea and decided to write. I have been watching the Supernatural series and so far, I am loving it but its seems to not be getting many hits so I've decided to write my own version of it, with Eric and Pam playing the brothers, well brother and sister and Sookie, just happens to be along for the ride…**

**To all new and old fans, I am so sorry for being away for so long...If you wanna know where I was, I was on a TV show...No really I was...For those of you who don't know, my real name is Selena Brown and I was on a TV show called the Biggest Loser...I was a contestant on the Australian version and here is a link to see a picture and profile of the old me: thebiggestloser .com .au / selena-brown. htm**

**And as for the other stories...lets just say they are on Hiatus at the moment but I will get back into them...in fact will start now...Damn is it good to be writing again after being locked up in a house..**

**Enjoy all...I do not own anything nor am I the creator...I am just a fan…**

**SUMMARY: Sookie Stackhouse is not having the best time at the moment. Her family has left, she broke up with her current boyfriend and now, all she has for company is a kitten who kills rats and her favourite TV show **_**Hunters**_**. When she is suddenly thrown from her world to the Northman siblings world, thanks to a very annoying angel, she finds herself fighting alongside Eric and Pam, trying to save the world, kill the evil and maybe, just maybe find love again but most importantly, find family again. A/U, OOC...Rated T for now...possible lemons coming soon...let's see how it goes...**

**Love blackNdeadly**

**Chapter One**

**Sookie POV**

* * *

Chapter One

I turn into my driveway and turn off the engine my car. I was busy as at Merlotte's tonight and all I want at the moment is a nice shower, some dinner, lots of coffee and a chance to watch my favourite new TV show, _Hunters_. I get out of my car and head towards my house.

Heading inside, I am instantly greeted by my new and adorable kitten, Lucy. Claude, my cousin, had gotten me Lucy when he suddenly announced that he was leaving, along with my uncle, Dermott. Claude had decided that it was time for them to move on, and by moving on I mean moving into Claude's bar and trying to raise the business.

I have alone more than ever now. My boyfriend of many years, Quinn, had broken up with me after deciding that he had enough of waiting for me to say yes to his proposal and so decided to go and find someone else to marry.

I continue to pet Lucy for a few more minutes and then proceed to my bathroom for a much needed hot shower. I get into the shower, scrubbing my body clean and washing the dirt from my hair. I get out, dry off and get dress, heading into the kitchen for some food. I look at Lucy who had walked back into the house with a mouse in her mouth. Honestly, I think she's possessed. I mean, I'm glad I don't have to worry about cat food but I still think that a kitten who can catch its own food is still pretty brilliant.

I grab a cup of the top shelf in my cupboard and head towards the coffee maker. Pouring myself a much needed cup of coffee, I sit down on my lounge and turn on the TV and DVD player. I smile as I put in the DVD of _Hunters_ and press play.

_Mmmm…Eric Northman…now there's a man I wouldn't kick out of bed…_

_Hunters _is a TV show about a brother and sister, Eric and Pam Northman, played by Alexander Skarsgard and Kristin Bauer, fighting evil and saving the world. Their parents died when they were younger and they were raised by their adoptive father Alcide, who just keeps getting younger and younger. They have been through hell and back and this season had just gotten even bigger, adding angels into the show and so far, it seems to be going good.

This episode is where Pam and her demon lover Chow are killing Lillith, a demon hell bent on raising Lucifer and Eric trying to stop Pam from opening the last seal that would raise him. I remember this episode; Pam and Chow are fighting, Bill, the angel (who in my personal opinion is a pompous arse. He was the one the pulled Eric out of hell and told him that he was gonna save the world) and Eric trying to stop Pam…Drama, Drama, Drama. I mean, why can't they just get the Lord to put a stop to it. Or better yet, ask the help of other gods, and stop the damn thing. I mean there are other gods.

_Sookie!_

My head snaps to attention and I look around. Someone is calling my name and I frown, trying to see who it is. I am alone in my house, so there couldn't be anybody in the house. Maybe someone outside is calling me?

_Oh please God, don't let it be a stalker hell bent on killing me._

I get up and walk to the window and look down. Nope, nobody's there. I frown, trying to think when the voice says my name again.

_Sookie!_

I turn around and look. "What? I can't see you! Where the fuck are you?"

_Look harder…_

I look around the room and sigh in frustration. Then my eyes rest on the TV. I stare at the TV, thinking that this could not be happening.

_Sookie, come closer._

I laugh, scoff, my eyes in disbelief at the sight before me. On the TV, is the archangel Lafayette, and his smiling face and hands were persuading me to come closer. I walk to the TV and collapse in front of it. I could not believe this. Lafayette is the gay angel that was having a forbidden relationship with Jesus

"You can't be real." I say, tapping on the TV, seeing if it was some sort of an electrical thing.

"Oh Its real chickie..." He say.

I scoff, then proceed to slap myself. "It's not real. It's just a dream and you're sleeping. You were up half the night working and you are stressed because Sam was pissed off at something and you're angry at Quinn and you're just dreaming."

"Wake up Sookie. You're not dreaming. Now, stop slapping yourself before your neighbour thinks you are nuts." Lafayette says angrily.

I stop and put my hands down. "I don't have a neighbour, unless you count Tara but she's miles away..Anyway…Okay, if I'm not dreaming, then how the fuck are you talking to me?"

Lafayette smiles. "Just another one of my lovely tricks. You should know by now that I'm not a trickster, I'm an angel and that this show is a TV show."

This is true. Lafayette had started out as a Trickster then he was revealed to be really the archangel Gabriel but had taken on the name of Lafayette and is in witness protection. He is now a black gay angel with a smart-arse attitude.

I nod. "Yeah, I've watched all the episodes on DVD, I know how most of it goes. But that still doesn't explain why you're talking to me. I mean, you're made up, a character on a show. A fictional show."

"Not really. You see, while most of you think it's a show, it's something entirely different. Its real, baby…And guess what? You're gonna be a part of it." Lafayette tells me.

I scoff. "Yeah, right mister. Okay Lafayette or what-ever your name is…"

Gabriel laughs. "Girlfriend, call me Lafayette. People don't know I'm an archangel yet."

I nod. "Okay, _Lafayette_, even if this was real, why me?"

"Oh honey, you really are clueless aren't you? No matter, all in due time. No, let's get going shall we?" Lafayette asks.

"Wait what?" I start to say before suddenly, a bright, hot white light emerges from the TV screen and then all of the sudden, my world goes black.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

_Oh fuck, what has happened now? May be suck in some dream land where monsters are real and angels named Lafayette are real and Eric Northman does really exist and he and his sister are trying to rid the world of evil. What are you talking about woman? There are no such things as monsters! When I open my eyes, this will have been a dream and I'm safe and sound in my bed. In fact, no more watching Hunters an-_

_Wake up honey…Time to rise and shine!_

_Oh fuck Lafayette? So that wasn't a dream? Heh…shoot me now…_

_Oh that won't be necessary, considering you're lying on the road about to get run-over soon…so how about you wake up and stop the car that is currently headed your way._

_Wait, what?_

I open my eyes and sit up, fast. Headed in my direction is a black car and it looks like it isn't slowing down. I groan, getting up but every inch of me hurting me as I do.

"Oh Lafayette, what have you done to me?" I groan. But it is too late, because as soon as I stand up, I am hit with something hard and I black out again.

_Oh fuck…_

_Well, I warned you…_

_Seriously, just shut up_

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"Pam, I don't think she's coming around." A man says.

"Don't say that. Look, her eyes are moving!" a woman's voice gasps. Something is thrown onto my face and I groan.

"Excuse me, do you mind now throwing water on me? Far out…who does that?" I whisper, opening my eyes.

My eyes widen, the sight shocking. Eric and Pam, the stars of the show, are staring back at me.

"Holy fuck…" I say.

"I don't think God wants to." Says another man. I turn to my left and yep, fates have it, Bill is there. Or Stephan or whatever his name is.

Eric helps me up and I just stand there, staring at them.

"Uh…" I began.

"Are you alright?" Pam asks

I nod and keep on nodding. If I didn't know any better, this people would have thought I was nuts. I then groan when their thoughts suddenly appeared in my head.

_Damn, this girl hot. Like an icecream popsicle waiting for me to lick. And she's wearing lavender, my favourite colour and smell. Oh this is going to be fun..(Pam)_

"Sorry lady, I don't play for that side." I say before I could stop myself.

Pam frowns. _How the fuck did she…can she read minds or something?_

_This girl must be hurt, she saying things that just don't make sense. I truly hope she is alright. (Eric)_

I smile at Eric. "Thank you for being so worried about me."

"Okay, well, can we take you to a hospital or anything?" Eric asks.

"No…No! Thanks anyway. I'm fine…Just fine…Peachy…" I mumble.

_Stop it now Sookie or they will think you're going insane._

"Sorry about that. I mean, a girl like me, in the middle of the road…doesn't happen everyday now does it?" I say.

Eric laughs. "No it doesn't."

Pam scoffs. "Just what were you thinking of doing, being on the road like that? You could have been killed!"

I laugh. "I almost was, remember? Look, don't worry about it. Look, I'm fine. No bruising, no cuts, no nothing. I'm fine. Seriously."

Eric nods. "Okay then, well, we will leave then shall we?"

Pam frowns. "Uh, we will?"

"Yeah, the girl said she's fine. I mean, unless she needs a lift anywhere?" Eric asks, looking at me.

I shake my head. "Oh no, no.. I'm fine."

Pam shrugs. "Alrighty then. Nice meeting you."

_Damn, I was hoping she'd say yes. Sure like to get to know her. (Pam)_

_I hope she will be okay. Seems like a nice girl. (Eric)_

_Where have I seen this girl before? (Bill)_

Eric smiles and turns back to the car. Bill stares at me for a bit but then walks away. Pam nods her head and walks back to the car.

"Well, thanks and nice meeting you, Pam, Eric and Bill." I say.

The boys and Pam stop and turn around before I realised what I had said.

_Oh fuck…_

Pam frowns. "Funny, I never mentioned my name to you. Nor did my brother. I don't remember Bill saying anything to you."

Eric reaches for his belt.

"Woah, wait…I can explain." I plead, putting my hands up.

_Oh fuck…LAFAYETTE! WHERE ARE YOU?...Oh fuck me up and down and sideways on a Tuesday morning…_

**So, what do you think? Please review and have a good night!**


End file.
